


Get To Know Me!

by Minanananananana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minanananananana/pseuds/Minanananananana
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bolin/Wei (Avatar), Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Top 10 Favorite Ships:

1\. SuperBat (DC Comics)

2\. HalBarry (DC Comics)

3\. Weilin (Legend of Korra)

4\. JohnZee (DC Comics)

5\. Boostle (DC Comics)

6\. Zutara (Avatar: The Last Airbender)

7\. Zorobin (One Piece)

8\. Adrienette (Miraculous Ladybug)

9\. Kainora (Legend of Korra)

10\. DamiJon (DC Comics)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some of your headcanons? Will you share it with me?

**My Headcanons:**

**1\. New Teen Titans roster:**

.. Damian Wayne - _Bruce and Talia's son_

.. Jonathan Samuel "Jon" Kent - _Clark and Lois' son_

.. Hippolyta Stephanie "Lyta" Trevor - _Diana and Steve's daughter_

.. Dawn Allen - _Barry and Iris' daughter_

.. Don "Donnie" Allen - _Barry and Iris' daughter_

.. Martin Jordan - _Hal and Carol's son_

.. Artur Joseph "AJ" Curry - _Arthur and Mera's son_

.. Shayne J'onzz - _J'onn and Kendra's son_

**2\. Bolin x Wei (The Legend of Korra)**

**3\. Original Characters (May Appear In My Works):**

.. Michael Tom Rossi - _Filipino-Italian Demigod_

.. Skyler "Sky" - _Pet Dog of Tom_

.. Marielle Winter - _Cousin of Tom_

.. Clint Richards - _Classmate of Tom_


End file.
